Second Chance
by DiAngeloFan
Summary: They get a second chance to live their life, a second things to fix what was broken and a second chance to find love. Reading the Books Fanfic, slightly AU. Warnings: Language, may contain mature content in future.


_12th of December 2014, Godric's Hollow_

The Christmas Holiday for all of those who attended Hogwards had just started. And needless to say that all the children, been they small or already full-grown legal wizard, of the extended family of Harry Potter were running around the house, enjoying the time while all of their parents were having an adult meeting at Grimmauld Place. Though, running around was not exactly the correct term of what was happening around the Potter manor that once belonged to Dorea and Chalus Potter. Sitting in the middle of the furry carpet, Teddy Lupin was wondering how he was to calm his cousins and what kind of punishment they would all get for attempting to do whatever they had planned. That is if they ever managed to make it work. Magic, such as this one, was powerful, old, dangerous and very, very complicated. He doubted his darling uncles and aunts would be vely delighted if they found out that they had in mind. But it was already late to stop whatever plan Aberforth, Alice, Pollux and Eileen had thought of and blackmailed their relatives into helping them.

The planning of that 'spectacular' (as Remus had called it, which Teddy doubted it was), very dangerous and complicated 'event' as most of his cousins called it, had taken almost half of the school year, the elder cousins of the massive combination of the Snape, Weasley, Potter, Black and Malfoy families digging up through hundreds of books, most of wich were quite forbidden to read., and needless there were a lot of those around the Malfoy manor. Teddy wondered how didn't their parents suspect a thing, because after all, asking Severus Snape for access to the restricted section in Hogwards was quite a hard task.

''Are you really going to do that, James?'' He asked the oldest son of his godfather, opening one eye from his position on the floor, where he had sat with his legs crossed on the floor for some time now. ''If aunt Cassiopeia, no, actually when she finds out about this, your asses will be in great danger.''

''They already should be aware of what is happening, all of them.'' Piped up Alice as she looked up from the dusty old book she was holding, tapping her wand against the pages out of boredom (She got her hands slapped by Eileen the moment, she saw what Alice was doing ''This is magic, you dunderhead, what do you want, to set us all on fire?''). ''As far as I am concerned, by laws of time travelling, the events which are to happen had already happened in the past, it creates something like a paradox, we are just giving them a push. I would say, those events right here are fixed points in time, which cannot be changed, no matter what happens. To get our parents together, nineteen years ago, the same events occurred, and whatever we do, if will result in the same future we are experiencing right now. Looked from other angle, if we did something wrong in the whole planning, some of us would not exist by now. Imagine if Aunt Hermione and Uncle Regulus had not been together if we made simple mistakes in calculations. Pollux, Rose and Arcturus would not exist at this very moment. I do think at least uncle Severus and aunt Hermione are aware of all that is going through the house right now.'' With that, the brown haired witch went back to her book, ignoring the eyerolls she got from most of her cousins. Teddy could not really figure out how she was so smart in first place. Both her parents were not the most inteligent people he knew ...

''What she said.'' Muttered his cousin Remus, the brother of Alice, raising a thin brow over his sister who still had her nose stuffed in the book. ''We have to get ourselves to work or I will never be conceived at first place. I am the oldest here after all.'' The sly smirk on his lips quickly disappeared as Eileen threw an vial, which was conveniently enchanted with an unbreakable spell, across the room, managing to hit the young wizard's head. ''Oi! What was that about, you little-'' The man bit his tongue, looking over at his younger cousins who were innocently playing in the corner of the enormous living room.

''Stop talking and help a bit, you idiot. And I am not calling you uncle, don't ever think about it.'' The red-haired Althea hissed at Alice's brother, filling several small vials of healing potions and putting them away in case of emergency.

Abour half an hour later, every single of the cousins, who were allowed to hold a wand joined in the center of the living room. 'The more magic, the better.' had once Alice said, during one of those endless evenings spent in either the Malfoy or the Black library, trying to find a way to channel all of their ancestral and personal magic in one for this. Artefacts, not just any of those, but some which collected great magic power scattered around the room. Yet, the brains of this plan, Alice Violetta Black was still not sure if the magic would be enough. She could see the ring of Marvolo Gaunt on Finnik's middle finger, Helga Hufflepuff's cup placed on the small coffee table, Slytherin's locket hanging on Althea's neck, the cloack of Invisibility, in James' hand. But noticing the wand in Aberforth's hand made her rise her brows. ''Where did you get this?'' She asked, referring to the Elder wand.

Looking down at his hand, the wizard flashed a small grin at his cousin, chuckling. ''Uncle Albus, he was aware what we are about to do, so he gave it to me. He said it might help a lot. It's the Elder Wand after all.''

''Let's do this and get over with it. The magic that those objects is emitting is a bit suffocating.'' Mathilda murmured, placing Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem on her head. A few other pieces of jewelry with extraordinary powers were scattered between the cousins which they had conveniently taken from their parents. Joining the tips of their wands, a small smirk appeared on her lips as the warmth that was begging to surround them. It was working. All that hard work was paying off.

* * *

><p>With a large, noisy thump, several bottoms hit the floor of a room, not that familiar to all of them. A person, looking at all of the wiches and wizards in the room, would say that this was bad idea, insane or simply impossible. Yet it, was. The room, as it was right now, contained some of the bravest, some of the most intelligent and some of the most powerful wizards in recent history. Good or evil, it did not matter right now.<p>

Harry Potter, thanks to his quick reflexes, stood up first. A big mistake, that would it be. A silent gasp which would probably have evolved in a scream, if it was not for the silencing charm that was placed on him, sat uncomfortably in his throat as he looked around the room, and in particular, the people in it. He could not believe his eyes. As he was just about to reach for his wand, he realized he could not move, frozen in place, the only thing the saviour of the magical world could move was his head. He could still speak, he suspected, as he was able to move his tongue around in his mouth, but no sound ever came from it

''What did you do again, James Chalus Potter?.'' A furious red-headed girl hissed as she tried to regain her balance on her heels and once that had been done, she too was frozen in her place.

''It was not me, Lily, I swear in Godric's moldy underpants.'' The boy named James responded, realizing he was frozen as well.

Albus Dumbledore observed the scene of this silently, realizing he was the only one who could move after standing up. The selection of people in this room was indeed bizarre. What caught his attention was the dark-haired handsome boy in the room which was desperately trying to reach his wand and the woman next to him which was looking up at him with certain amount of admiration, the craziness sparkling in her eyes. After inspecting every single person in the room, the elder wizard took a step forward to the center of the room. ''That is indeed a very bizarre meeting we have here.'' He said, all eyes suddenly turning to him. ''I could say we-''

The Headmaster's speech was interrupted in the start of it by a what appeared to be a feminine teenage voice which seemed magically amplified.

_To the following:_

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ronald Weasley_

_James Potter_

_Lilly Evans_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Seveus Snape_

_Regulus Black_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Ginerva Weasley_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

_I am happy to be able to greet you here, although I am quite sure none of you are really happy to be here at the moment. We've collected you here, for various of reasons. One of the main reasons is, however, to avoid many deaths in this war, to avoid the blood spilled from both sides and to realize that none of us are too different from eachother. This space where you are standing was created by the joined magic of the heirs of some of the most powerful wizards and families in Magic Britain and while you are under the magic of the upper, your magic is cut short. In other words, the magic you are allowed to use is for simple spells. This is to avoid any maiming during your stay here. _

As a clap of hands was heard, everyone was freed from the frozen state they were in before a few seconds and soon confirmed that they could not use magic any stronger than Aguamenti. In the confusion which followed, nobody dared saying anything as the voice continued.

_You will be provided seven books which you must read. All of them are concerning a certain boy right in this room, and some of the reading material is settled in the past while the last two books are set in the future. While you are here, time will be stopped and you will not age, nor will time pass. However, those books are showing a different reality, far different from what we live at the moment. Those books will show you what the future will be without meeting certrain people, long forgotten and we will show you what will be._

_You stupid head, you forgot them-_ A boyish voice murmured in, interrupting the teenage girl. With another clap of hands, seven girls found theirselves on the floor, too busy arguing with each other to notice their surroundings.

''For fuck's sake, Arianna, how many times must this happen. Learn to contro the damned accidental magic. You can't just spontaneously use magic to send us all in a place where- where the fuck are actually?'' A woman with black, curly hair, asked, not even bothering to correct her language as she looked at the other six.

''It was not me, Katherine, don't you even dare blame me. I've gotten a hold of my magic a long time ago, but why don't you ask your niece, she is the one who usually blows things up?'' The pale haired which, obviously Arianna retorted, dusting her dress as she stood up.

As the people in the room looked at those girls, several gasps followed. The first to move was Narcissa Malfoy, pulling the only blonde in a tight hug. ''Cassiopeia, oh my god, Cassiopeia.'' She muttered as kept hugging the girl, keeping her close to her. ''You are alive, how could you be here?"

A new voice spoke, this time of a cheerful boy.

_Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce you Elena Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter, Katherine Potter, sister of James Potter, Arianna Dumbledore, the little known sister of the widely known Albus Dumbledore, Merope Gaunt, Mother of, well, a snake face which is not very snake-y any more. Alice thought it might scare children and I could not let my darling cousins dream of well, this, and scream at night. My beautiful persona needs his beauty sleep. (''You better shut up, Remus, nobody cares!'') Here are as well, the beautiful Cassiopeia Malfoy, daughter of the infamous Lucius Malfoy, Julia Weasley or the oldest Weasley, I don't know how can you cope with so much children, Grandma Molly. And last but not the least important, Amalia Riddle, product of the evil which turned pretty good, if you ask me. Now, I would say playing with the death is very dangerous, as some of the people in this room were supposed to be dead. But don't you worry, we've got all sorted up, as far as you can believe a bunch of teenagers handling magic as powerful as this. The people supposed to be dead are our handsome, R.A.B., otherwise known as Regulus Black! Applause please. (''Ow, Althea, seriously, this hurts!'') Anyway. People were brought back from the past, and we are referring to our loved Lily and James Potter. Sadly if we return in you in the past with memories like those, it would screw up our whole plan, but we have a good news for you. After reading those books, you can stay in the present from where most of the people are. If you prefer. Explained easily, you will remain both in the past and present, but this version of yourselves will have control and memory only of the current events, which means if you choose to stay here, you will not gain memories of how your life continued from the moment you were taken away, and be able to live on here. If you refuse this, your memories of the current events will be erased, and you will continue your usual life. That you can decide through your stay and feel free to inform us at any time. As concerning to those wonderful ladies which just hit the floor with their bottoms, we have no fault in bringing them back to life and nobody knows how it actually happened, actually, we do know, but it is up to them to explain. Fate is a bitch, as they say. (''Language!'') Now I suggest you better not fight with each other and just read the books. Maybe make a few new friends.. Alice is a bit bossy and miss goody-two-shoes which she learned from aunt Hermione, but don't mind her. I will be your wonderful host, Remus James Black, son of this handsome old dog, Sirius Black. The kitchen is through the door on the left and unfortunately you have to cook for yourselves because some stupid law of Gamp forbids us to conjure food. (''It's not stupid and does not forbid us! It's simply impossible to conjure food!'' ""Yes, whatever you say, Einstein.'') Bullshit, if you ask me. (''Nobody did.'') Your rooms are up the stairs and you can redecorate it however you want. Everyone gets a separate room but you can share of course *wink, wink* You are also provided with a library and a quite large yard, giving you the opportunity for a good game of Quiddich or water gun war. Thank you for your attention, kind people, now you may proceed with the reading of the books. _

At the exact moment the voice stopped, a number of chairs, armchairs, love seats and couches in various colours appeared in the room, as well as a quite big coffee table and seven books plopped on top of it.

While Narcissa still held her daughter close to her, on the other side of the room, Albus Dumbledore had pushed Ariana to the wall with his wand pointed at her throat. ''You cannot possibly be her,she died years ago! Answer me now,who are you and how do you look like my sister?'' Albus' voice was angry, his eyes burning with the fire of anger as he never looked away from the brunette. She looked back in the eyes of the man, expression remaining calm as she spoke.

''It is me, Albus, Ariana .. '' She finally spoke, her voice quiet and not once shivering from the way her brother spoke to her. ''It was Gellard who fired the curse. He had fired it at Aberforth and I could not let him die, not after what happened to Mother, Albus. I felt so guilty after I killed her, I could not bear you or Ab dying because of me.'' Upon seeing this did not fully convince Albus, she spoke again. ''Jimmy. Jimmy Bradforth and his brothers was the one who taunted me. He saw me making the colour of my hair different and called me abnormal, he called me a freak, nature's mistake, he said I should be burned on a stake for my abnormality, Albus.'' After those words, the Headmaster dropped his wand and pulled Ariana in a tight hug, several tears dropping from his eyes and onto the woman's shoulder. ''You are alive.''

''You were dead?'' James Potter looked at his younger sister in question as he had already seated himself on a chair. ''But you had just left for Hogwarts, I sent you to the train, Kath. Care to explain?''

The woman looked hopelessly around, remembering the exact moment when that had happened. It seemed people were extracted from different points in time, as she knew Sirius was already dead in the time where she came from. She could not bear saying him? that one of his best friends had betrayed him so she looked at the older Black, eyes begging his help.

''I am sure it will be explained in the books, James.'' Sirius told him, as he had finally managed to calm himself down, but the excitement of the fact that he was seeing his best friend once again still could be heard.

''How are you alive?'' It was the first time that Tom Riddle has spoken and the question was directed to his daughter. He knew this was his daughter indeed, the girl had been only 15 when she was killed, only because he was her father. He had not let her go to Hogwarts as it was too dangerous, he could not let her get in the hands of that meddlesome old fool, Dumbledore, no. So, he taught her all he knew and he was sure that one day, she would carry out his and Slytherin's legacy. He had been wrong though, the girl was too loyal and too caring, she wanted to protect her father from the curse of an Auror, even though she knew he was unable to die. She was dead in a blink of an eye, lifeless limbs splayed on the cold ground. The Dark Lord did not love, no, but he still felt affection towards his hatchling, and the one who murdered her had suffered a fate, worse than death itself. He had promised himself to never think of her again, and yet there she was, the grey eyes sparkling with life.

The answer did not come from the young Riddle however, but from the woman who claimed herself to be his mother, Merope Gaunt. ''We do not know ourselves for sure how it came to be that we returned to the land of living, not. Julia,'' The brunette gestruded towards the Weasley who was being squished by her mother and father, ''She had a theory, which we are not sure if it is to be believed. The day we had been reborn, although reborn is not the right word, perhaps brought back to life, there was a battle in the Department of Mysteries, in front of the Veil of Death. I would say the Veil took the magical imprints of the spells fired around it and recreated the closest relatives to it.'' She finished explaining the theory before siting herself next to Amalia.

Albus looked at the books, picking the first one after everyone else had gone through introductions, reunions, trying to kill each other and similar, siting in the maybe most fluffy chair in the room, crossing his legs and opening.

''May I start reading, or maybe someone else desires to do so? Tom, my boy?'' After getting no answer, the old man proceeded with opening the book, reading out loud. ''_**The Boy Who Lived**._''


End file.
